


Zgrzyt żelaznych zawiasów

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, jakby lekki spoiler z WoW, krakencest, potwierdzone teorie fanowskie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euron odwiedza nocą brata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zgrzyt żelaznych zawiasów

Na schodach rozległ się odgłos kroków. Aeron znał ich rytm, znał go aż za dobrze. Wiedział, kto może się wspinać na wieżę o tej porze i w jakim celu. Zaczął się modlić. _Boże Utopiony, spraw, żeby to jednak nie był on. Niech to będzie kto inny. Albo niech on pójdzie do kogoś innego. Nie chcę go tu. Nie chcę, żeby mi to znów robił._

Kroki ucichły. Chłopiec zamarł w oczekiwaniu, a serce waliło mu jak młotem. Właśnie wtedy rozległ się ten straszny, okropny dźwięk. Aeron zaczął się szybko modlić na głos.

\- Co jest martwe, nie może umrzeć, lecz odradza się twardsze i silniejsze. Boże Utopiony…

Ponowny zgrzyt żelaznych zawiasów zagłuszył modlitwę. Euron wszedł do komnaty i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Mimo panującego w pomieszczeniu półmroku Aeron widział, że brat przygląda mu się z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

\- Modlisz się o to, żebym sobie poszedł, czy żebym został i był pełen sił? - spytał kpiąco Wronie Oko.

Aeron zacisnął pięści.

\- Nie podchodź! - powiedział, starając się brzmieć jak ktoś pewny siebie.- Wyjdź stąd!

\- Ależ braciszku, nie złość się tak. Przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć ci dobranoc - odezwał się Euron. Jego głos był łagodny, brzmiał niemal pieszczotliwie. - Chcę ci okazać trochę braterskiej miłości…

Przy tych słowach podszedł do Aerona i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Chłopiec wiedział, że powinien walczyć. _Powinienem zrobić użytek z pięści. Prawdziwi żelaźni ludzie nie pozwalają, by ktokolwiek robił im takie rzeczy._ Spróbował odepchnąć brata, ale Euron uchylił się zręcznie. Wywiązała się szamotanina, w której młodszy Greyjoy przegrał. Jak zawsze. Wkrótce leżał na brzuchu, obezwładniony, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę. _Boże, nie. Nie znowu_. Spróbował się jeszcze wyrwać, ale Wronie Oko trzymał go zbyt mocno.

\- Nieładnie, nieładnie - powiedział Euron z lekkim politowaniem. - Nie wiesz, że młodszy brat powinien być posłuszny starszemu? Właściwie powinienem się na ciebie pogniewać, ale jesteś takim słodkim stworzeniem, że ci daruję…

Pocałował brata w ucho. Aeron wiedział już, że nie ma ucieczki, że Wronie Oko znowu weźmie sobie to, czego zapragnął. _I nawet nie mogę się nikomu poskarżyć_. Kiedyś spróbował tym nastraszyć Eurona, ale ten tylko się zaśmiał. "Nikt ci nie uwierzy, a gdyby nawet, to twój los będzie gorszy od mojego. Jeśli zostanę wygnany, po prostu popłynę tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden żelazny człowiek, i będę się świetnie bawił, a ty tu zostaniesz. Wszyscy będą tobą gardzić. Będą się brzydzili chłopca, który pozwolił się brać tak, jak się bierze kobietę. Będziesz jeszcze bardziej samotny, niż jesteś teraz." Aeron leżał teraz bez ruchu, zrezygnowany. Wronie Oko najwidoczniej uznał, że brat mu się nie wymknie, bo rozluźnił uścisk. Trzymał go tylko jedną ręką, drugą zaczął go gładzić po pośladkach i udach. Aeron zadrżał.

\- Spokojnie, braciszku - szepnął Euron. - Powinieneś być dla mnie milszy. Przecież wiesz, że mi na tobie zależy. Dbam o ciebie - szepnął, wyciągając rękę do przodu, do kutasa brata. Jego własny był już twardy, Aeron czuł to wyraźnie. - Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, chłopcy z naszego rodu wcześnie dojrzewają. Już możesz zaznać rozkoszy, o ile będziesz grzeczny…

Wronie Oko miał zręczne palce. Dobrze wiedział, co robi. Aeron poczuł, że jego ciało reaguje na zabiegi brata, chociaż wolałby, żeby to się nie działo. _Niech to Inni porwą, jestem jak zwykła dziewka. Jestem słaby i grzeszny. Może zasługuję na to, co mnie spotyka._ Teraz już naprawdę nie był w stanie się opierać. Jęknął.

\- Prawda, że to przyjemne? Że lepiej ulec? - spytał Wronie Oko. Znów pocałował brata, tym razem w szyję. - Pozwolę ci dojść na szczyt, ale na razie przede mną uklęknij. To bardziej sensowne, niż te twoje modły.


End file.
